rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendverse
(Credit for infobox image goes to the original artist) The Legendverse is the boundless reality housing any and all universes, multiverses, planes, realities, dimensions etc created by the almighty, eldritch, shapeshifting being known as Legend. Whatever he creates, no matter what it is, exists in the Legendverse. No exceptions. There is no guarantee that he won’t eventually change, undo or replace his creations, nor is there a guarantee that he will make new ones. Origins Legend created the Legendverse from nothing, naming it after himself. In this Legendverse arose thousands of universe, multiverses, and hundreds more. A thousand realities with a thousand stories. Known Verses in the Legendverse While there are practically limitless realms within the Legendverse, only a few really gain a lot of Legend’s attention. Elysian Knights This science-fantasy universe takes place in the Empyrean System, home to numerous planets, life-forms and the remains of destroyed civilizations. Where the essences of life and death respectively flow through every crevice and the void of space, and where the inhabitants of the dangerous world Azura battle against terrorists, the savage Vargr and the ravenous Pandora with their mystical warriors known as Arcanes. But when a shadowy organization of lunatics plan threaten the world as they know it, only a few heroes are brave enough to oppose them and thwart their plans. Elysian Knights Archon Timeline An alternate universe of Elysian Knights, in which the Angel type of Pandora are replaced by the Archons, a sentient species of phantom-like Pandora that must possess a physical host (living or dead) in order to wield their near-godlike powers and are capable of bending even Alphas to their twisted will. The Alternate Timeline story follows a different set of protagonists and antagonists from the original, set in a different school under a different organization. Aeterna Noctis In the post-apocalyptic fantasy world of Hemera, humanity has been scattered across the continents in small towns and cities, struggling to survive even millennia after The Nightfall. Phantasmal monsters known as Nightmares roam the surface, composed of an essence known as Phebetor Dust which also plagues the land. Daytime is no more, with the world being sunken into an endless night. Humanity’s only hope to fight against the various threats lies in the Aeterna, magical weapons and artifacts, bestowed upon special orphans who are raised to fight and slay the demons. As The Moon watches the weaklings from the heavens, the Nightmares are eager for their next taste of human flesh. Will the weapons and resilience of the mortals help them through the Dark Age, or will they join their ancestors who perished in the Nightfall? Aeterna Elucida TBA Catalyst In a futuristic Earth, humanity has evolved with special superpowers known as Conduits, and..... ....... .......uhm, that’s it basically. There’s also a school where the protagonists go to to learn how to use their powers and an evil organization, but not much else. Project Plague WIP HAZARDous In the vast multiverse of HAZARDous, humanity had colonized the Solar System, but then a mysterious planet-like object of unknown origin had arrived to it, causing an energy known as Distortion Wave Radiation to appear all over the system and transform any living thing it came across into eldritch beings known as Hazards, who were capable of defying known logic, reason, physics and natural law in general in various ways. Soon after the arrival of the planet-like object and the emergence of Distortion Waves, many of the colonies began to fall as the deranged Hazards overwhelmed them. Now only a few colonies remain, and most of humanity now lives in interstellar cities. An organization known as Resistance Wave formed with the goal to combat the Distortion Wave and Hazard threats, and had built massive containment facilities where Hazards would be imprisoned. ....but now, a Hazard known as ’Marcus’ has recently organized a massive prison break on one of these facilities. Project Liminal A yet unnamed fantasy universe set in the world of Evandria, ruled by humanoid beings known by Liminals. “That one’s a work in progress. It’s still pretty new. I just came up with it.”-Legend. Beasts of Legend In the fantasy world of Aria, humanity lives in separate kingdoms on the continent of Gemina, all of which at war with each other and blind to what lies beyond the landmass they call home. Myths have long since persisted of humanoids that could turn into animals or powerful deities. However, a select few would make a revolutionary discovery deep below ground, and uncover the beasts that have been locked away... Pantheon Millions of years have passed since the death of Dea by the hands of humans in the Old World, and yet the tragedy has been remembered to this very day. Humanity is under constant threat of misanthropic beasts with elemental powers known as Titans, a dark substance which consumes all life it comes across known as Corruption, and a mindless berserker known as The Wandering Chaos, who is hellbent on slaughtering everyone that lives. To save their race and the crumbling world of Pantheon, humanity has searched ceaselessly for the Nativus, remnants of Dea’s soul with each one possessing a mere fragment of her incredible elemental power. However they still have yet to capture one of these elusive masters of nature. God of Dragons ”Oh, that? It’s a work in progress. See, I had recently read a story called ‘Wings of Fire’, and I certainly enjoyed it. I wanted to make my own story inspired by it, meaning this universe has dragons in it. But other than that, there’s not much to be disclosed about it at the moment.”-Legend. Into the Deep In the year 800,6781, the planet Earth has become a frozen wasteland and has long since been abandoned by humanity, who disappeared into the cosmos never to return. However, this does not mean that the ice world is desolate, as the waters below the ice are teeming with aquatic life, along with an aquatic, mermaid-like race known as the Undine. When a robotic alien race from beyond the stars threatens to take over their world as horrors from the deep sea begin to surface, the fate of Siluria falls into the hands of a mere few children. Afterwards Eight children disappeared into the forest, all of them never came back. They wake up, without any memories, in a strange new world inhabited by bizarre creatures, some friendly, others not. They must stick together to persevere through all kinds of obstacles and find their way back home, while also solve the mystery of who they were on their time on Earth. Nothing Human In another futuristic Earth, the planet was bombarded by a shower of meteors which released a green, viral mist. Anyone and everyone who was exposed to the mist either turned into mindless zombies or horned humanoids with unnatural powers that defy the laws of science known as Daimons. Soon after, a military organization known as The Paragon Order formed with the goal to capture, contain, study and possibly even cure Daimons and the virus that turned humans into Daimons known as the Omega Pathogen. Soon after, many other factions formed, such as the Mutant Extermination Alliance, with the goal to eliminate Daimons from society, the House of Purification, a religious terrorist faction with the same goals as the MEA, The Metahuman Resistance Force, another military faction composed of nothing but Daimons who desire to free their kind, a peaceful human-Daimon organization known as The Amity, and finally a brutal terrorist faction of misanthropic Daimons known only as Renegade. In the midst of all this chaos is the Underground Rebellion, for Daimons who only wish to get away from the carnage, and the humans who sympathize with them. Legend wants to add three more factions to this universe, but he hasn’t thought about them yet. Turmoil ................ X-L Uprising A common trope among Legend’s universes is that whenever they take place on our Earth, it’s almost always a futuristic version of Earth, because “Why not?”, he says. In this version of future Earth, humanity has perfected cybertechnology, mass-producing multipurpose robots which replaced humans. However a technological virus of unknown origin spread across the planet, infecting any and all machines it came into contact with and turning them into mindless killers. However a few robots known as ‘X-L’s were somehow immune to the virus. Fallen Worlds In the distant future, the planet Earth was destroyed by a cataclysmic alien force known as the Formor which emerged from within Earth’s moon. As the remnants of humanity evacuated to a distant star system, the Formor quickly spread across the stars, infecting and destroying many worlds and enslaving many races. Now, humanity must fight against several different alien races - as well as fhe Formor itself - for total control over a vast collection of solar systems. Chronicles of Cringe A universe made primarily as a joke by Legend. It‘s a fantasy/action/comedy series with intentionally bland and one-dimensional characters with a goofy, humorous twist to them. It follows the adventures of Hiro in the land of Hira, along with with his team of nobodies as they try to stop the evil Razin the Darkedge from gathering all of the 8 Ki of Power so he can destroy the world. All with a purposefully bad plot, an almost complete lack of consistency, shit writing and characters so overly serious and poorly-written that it makes them humorous, along with everything else that’s supposed to be shitty. Digital Fantasy Quest This world is literally a video game. In the boundless fantasy world of Simulacra, monsters and bosses prowl in every corner and in every area. Beings called ‘Players’ wield a wide variety of weapons, magic and other equipment to fight these monsters and go on various quests. It’s pretty much like every fantasy RPG game, except the world itself is the game. Many have tried and failed to reach the exact center of this world, but when a mysterious virus threatens to infect and erase everything in existence, a few heroes must rise up to stop it. Anomalies The horror/mystery universe takes place on modern-day Earth. It is a collection of stories and tales with people’s experiences with bizarre and frightening entities, ranging from interdimensional forests to supernatural serial killers, all of which lie outside of our knowledge. What other kinds of nightmares lurk in the unknown? Extraverse Nothing special, It’s just a multiverse for all of Legend’s ideas which he doesn’t really have any other place for. Mythicverse Another universe set in a modern-day Earth where any and all kinds of creatures from myths, folktales and legends of the world are actually real and known to everyone. Monsterverse The dreaded Monsterverse is a multiverse where all of the inhabitants of all other universes take the form of horrific monstrosities, with their respective universes as nothing but dystopian wastelands where the abominations roam. It’s not really a story, it’s just something Legend made for fun. Alpha Reality Main article: Alpha Reality The Alpha Reality lies in the exact center of the Legendverse and is the domain of Legend himself, an entire universe where he resides in which he can shape and manipulate with a mere thought to fit his desires. He rarely lets anyone within his inner sanctum, as he does not like the eternal peace in said universe to be disrupted by any foolish outsiders. Omega Reality ............ Nexus City The Nexus City is a massive, high-tech city connected to all of Legend’s favorite universes, where it’s various inhabitants can gather and interact with other inhabitants of the Legendverse.Category:Glitchee123z Category:Verses Category:Legendverse Category:Legendverse Locations Category:Locations